


Fallout

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [39]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, College, College Student Peter Parker, Gen, Hate Crimes, Hate Speech, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mutant Haters, Mutant Rights, Mutants, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Protective Peter Parker, Team as Family, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter glared at the words carved into his dorm room door, “FRIDAY, alert campus security of the property damage, and make sure to tell them to check the footage.”“Done.”He smiled as he opened his door, locking it once it was closed, “And check with campus about about a better lock. When there's one there's always more, last thing I need is for them to get into my room and trash my shit because their asshole friend got what was coming to him.”
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: The Devil's in the details [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Fallout

Peter glared at the words carved into his dorm room door, “FRIDAY, alert campus security of the property damage, and make sure to tell them to check the footage.”

“Done.”

He smiled as he opened his door, locking it once it was closed, “And check with campus about about a better lock. When there's one there's always more, last thing I need is for them to get into my room and trash my shit because their asshole friend got what was coming to him.”

“Campus is recommending offsite housing over the incident, as a protection for you.”

“Let them know, I expect my rent back if I have to leave, and exemption from the ' in state Freshmen are required on campus housing' rule if they try.”

“Might I recommend private security?”

“I'm not having some person following me around campus or posted at my door... I'd rather transfer.” Peter smiled, “Get the paperwork for transfer for me. I'll figure it out tomorrow. I've got homework to do and a 9am lecture.” He looked up from his screen and grumbled as he go up and unlocked the door and opened it, “Yeah?”

“Sorry, Mr. Murdock, we heard about the damage...” At least the security guard glared at the back of the door. “We're putting in for a new door, the person that did it is already being escorted off campus.”

“Not their first offense then.”

“Given the times, it's best to take everything with an err of caution.”

“Good to know,” Peter sighed, “Am I cleared to patch this until you guys get another door in?”

“Maintenance is already on the way with a new one, we're just making sure everything else has been alright in case of break in.”

“Nothing missing, the lock wasn't forced or tampered with. I'll keep an eyes out though, I got homework to get back to, just, have maintenance knock before they go taking down my door.”

“Of course, Mr. Murdock. And, I already checked with maintenance about a stronger lock given the, tension. They're clearing deadbolts for you. You can ask them about it when they get here.”

Peter smiled and nodded, “Thank you. I really do need to get back to my homework though.” He stepped back to push the door closed.

He honestly didn't expect the knock on his door not 5 minutes later, “Wow, that was fast...” He expected longer given they had to lug the door up stairs... “Do I need to- oh, hey, I thought it was past Curfew,” co-ed hours ended at 8, after that anyone found with an opposite gendered individual in the dorms could be reprimanded or written up, so he wasn't expect the young-ish woman on the other side. “Um, I think you got your compass a bit turned around, the woman's dorms are on the other side-” He blinked at the phone held up to him, showing a rerun of his little speech, “Oh, yeah, that's me...” He winced and stepped back, expecting... Not expecting a hug, that was for sure. “Hey, what's this about?” She held a hand up to her chin, pushing it toward him and typing on her phone, 'Thank you, for seeing us as human' Peter blinked at the text before smiling and nodding “Well, you are, just because you're different, it doesn't mean you're anything other than human.” She gave a sad smile before reaching up to show a deep scar hidden by her collar and typing, 'I wish my parents saw the way you do'. “Oh my God, they, did that? Is, is that why-” She nodded and wiped at her eyes before waving and signing again, 'Thank you', he put it in his memory and stepped back to close the door. “FRIDAY, see if they offer sign language. Remind me to, um, shuffle something to get it into my schedule.”

-

“God, I do not miss dorm life,” Foggy mumbled while Matt chuckled and settled on the bed.

“Your sheets need washed, make sure you bring them home this weekend.”

“Yeah, I know,” Peter grumbled as he tried to get something right for his sign class, “Ugh, Foggy, my eyes hurt, can you, try to catch what this sign is?”

“Kid, I do not know sign language...”

“Just, try to do it slower, please, if you can figure it out. They're moving too quick-”

“How long have you been up, kid?”

Peter shrugged, “I slept last night.”

“For more than an hour?”

Peter groaned and shrugged, “Woke up to a fucking smoke bomb through my window... why do you think I called for backup?”

“And why Matt drug me here, yeah, I get it.”

“They actually have to put in a work order on that one. I'm stuck without a window until it's put in.”

“They're not relocating you?”

“No room. Their advise is off campus housing. Told them to return my tuition if they want me gone, otherwise fix it.”

“Peter, you keep this up, you're going to end up a martyr...”

Peter raised a hand up, “We don't have a choice in any of that, dad. We can only keep fighting any way you look at it.”

“We should take you outa the public eye for awhile.”

“Why? If they try for me out in the open like that, they'll damn sure try harder if I go quiet. Better to make it public, let it be known. I'm a Global voice now, dad. Let them take this bullshit into the public eye, let them show themselves as monsters, and hopefully then they'll be punished for what they are.”

“Don't get yourself killed, alright, Peter?” Matt reached out and kissed the top of his head, “It's not-”

“It's worth it, dad. If, if this had happened, if it had been you as a kid. Think of how much better, safer, it would have been for you had this been resolved.”

“If this had been this widely known when I was a kid... A lot of shit would have changed. For better or worse, we'll never know.”

“Who the fuck puts someone through this much bullshit just for saying people deserve rights?”

“Like you said, kid, monsters. You got class today?”

“Um, 3 o'clock lab, 8 o'clock lecture hall.”

“Get some sleep, kid, we'll watch your back.”

“I'm fine, would really like to figure out this fucking sign though.”

“FRIDAY, make life a little easier on the kid, please? What's that sign?”

“Shopping, or going to the store depending on the type of context it is used.”

“Okay, yeah, sleep might be a good thing...” Peter flopped back on the bed as Matt shifted over. “Wake me up at 2, please.”

“Alarm set.”

-

Peter grumbled himself awake, “Huh?” He heard the knocking again, “Give me a minute,” he grumbled at the door before grabbing something to put on. “Yeah?” He mumbled as he opened the door.

“Rough night?”

“Ned, shit, study group. Fuck what time is it?”

“If we don't head out, we'll be late, time...”

Peter grumbled, “Right, um, what group is today?”

“Math,” Ned grumbled.

“Right okay, hold on let me grab my stuff.”

“Matt said to keep an eye on you... Everything alright?”

“Yeah, just, after the whole thing, people apparently are even bigger assholes than normal.” Peter groaned as he saw the texts from MJ, “Shit, I forgot breakfast too.”

“She'll understand, we both got a run down of what's been going on.” Ned shrugged at Peter's blinking, “It's why I checked up and made sure you went to study group.”

Peter texted MJ to let her know he was still alive and well, “She's going to the group right?”

“Yeah she'll be there. Had to rent a calculator though, hers finally died on her. She's probably going to ask you to take a look.”

Peter grumbled, “It'll have to be over the weekend, I didn't bring my gadget stuff with me. Most are deemed too dangerous for the dorms.”

“Yeah. Wouldn't want to burn the place down... But somehow let smoke bombs on campus.” Ned shrugged when Peter cracked up, “You alright?”

“I am so far past alright, I just, want to go back to normal again.”

“You ended up being one of the most public faces that are pro Mutant Rights, I don't think normal is going to happen for a long time. At least until they figure it the fuck out.”

“They're still arguing over it...”

“Meanwhile, how have you been?”

“EDITH has alerted local police of every transmission she's picked up about, anything regarding Mutant facilities, but they're at the point of no longer picking up the phone as much as they've had to do.”

“What a world we live in-”

“I'm more worried about, the one that doesn't just hide and instead reacts. The entire Mutant hope could be lost if one person enacts their right to self defense. All because they didn't use a weapon but their own abilities instead.”

“Sorry we're late, guys,” Ned called as they settled down in the group, “It's been a rough week.”

“Well, yeah, I mean... I saw what they put on his door. The guy got expelled, good riddance if you ask me.”

“Gonna be another one, someone chuckled a freaking smoke bomb through his window yesterday...”

“What,” Ned raised his hands up, motioning them to quiet down when he realized Peter was out cold, “Yeah, he hasn't been sleeping well so, just, let him sleep okay?”

“Shit, people are assholes...”

“Monsters are worse.”


End file.
